


Security Blanket (Tim (Marble Hornets) X Reader)

by PokePastel



Series: Marble Hornets Nightmare Fluff [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokePastel/pseuds/PokePastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Three of my Marble Hornets fluff series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Blanket (Tim (Marble Hornets) X Reader)

{Tim's P.O.V.}

"(Y/N)?" I call out unsurely. Something doesn't seem right.   
"(Y/N)!" I repeat. I hear someone inhale sharply so I go to where I heard it.  
"Please don't hurt me!" She begs and I take a moment to look at her. She has a bruise on her face and a cut on her cheek.  
"(Y/N) I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to tell me who did this so I can hurt THEM." I growl.  
"Y-You don't remember? Y-You had that m-mask on and we're acting like a different person!" She stuttered.  
"W-What? I did this?"  
"Y-Yeah." She nodded and some tears went down her face.  
"(Y/N I'm so sorry, oh my god, please forgive me. I wasn't myself, it's hard to explain and I'm just so sorry I hate myself for doing this and-" I sobbed and held her.  
"Shh...don't cry...it's not your fault... I understand..." she comforted me and rubbed my back soothingly.  
"This isn't right I should be comforting you..." I mumbled.  
"That's alright...I don't mind..." she sighed.

 

I opened my eyes and found myself in bed next to her. I looked at her and her face lacked any injuries or scars.  
"It was just a dream..." I muttered.  
"Nnnngh...Tim? Something wrong?" She yawned and opened her eyes slowly.  
"I...I..." I found myself suppressing a sob.  
"Shhh, honey I'm right here, now tell me what's wrong." She pulled me into her arms and I found myself telling her everything between sobs.  
"I'm so so sorry!"  
"Shh don't be. It was just a dream though, I'm alright. You would never hurt me." She rubbed my back like in the dream.  
"B-But what If I do?"   
"Don't worry, you won't. And I'd a situation like that comes up, I'll kick your butt." She joked.  
"Don't kick it too hard." I smiled slightly.  
"Do you feel feel a little better?" She asked.  
"Y-Yeah." I nodded.  
"I love you Tim."  
"Love you too..." I wrapped my arms around around her.

 

{Your P.O.V.}

 

I smile as he wraps his arms around me and locks them. He's holding on to me like a security blanket.  
"I'll always be here for you. In good times and bad." I whisper and kiss his forhead.


End file.
